


Wasn't expecting University to be that crazy

by Thenaar



Category: Perception (TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CLMU, F/M, Sarah Andres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenaar/pseuds/Thenaar
Summary: A new chapter in life begins for everyone by leaving home to go to University. For some it is the first time living on there own, for others it's only a change of scenery. New friends, new enemies, new people everwhere, and everthing changes. But the question everyone has, 'will I like my roommate', would have to be answered first.





	1. Elizabeth Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, except the crazy idee of mixing all characters together.

Elizabeth Scott, somewhere in Nebraska 

One week before she would start college. Today was her last day at home, tomorrow at the same time she would be on the road to a new part of her life.  
Elizabeth wasn't like the most of her age, she loved being with her dad, he could be annoying as hell some times, but she would never ever move out because of this. She would have stayed with him till after collage, but she got accepted at CLMU (Chicago Lake Michigan University) Her dad Sam told her she can't pass this opportunity, if she really wanted to join the FBI.  
Liz knew CLMU was one of the best universities for future FBI agents, because they have the best professors on neuroscience and criminology. As extra bonus they had the best professor in symbology as guest for one whole year. She had read some articles about all of these professors and was really excited as she got accepted, but she would have to leave Sam. So they had talked, this day was 4 months ago and now she had packed up all her things to move halfway across the states to study.  
Liz would live in a 2-3-person room at the dorms on the campus, she really hopes that she would like her roommate/s and that they would have the same interests, because she doesn’t like overly girlish people.  
This last day at home she spent with her dad, they played risk, packed her clothes, cooked dinner together and watched some old movies. Time flies by; it was nearly midnight as she gave her father a good night kiss, got up from the sofa and walked barefoot up the stairs to her room. The last time in her own bed for the next months.  
Liz room has a light cream color her furniture had a dark brown color. 2 years ago she had her room completely new decorated. She would miss all this, but she was excited to move to Chicago. She had lived her whole here in Nebraska, so she wasn't used to the city life she will have at the University.  
Her Dad had gifted her with a new bike so she could move around the campus and the neighborhood freely. Sam thought about everything. Liz walked up to her bed and with a deep sign she let herself, fall on to it. She didn't know how to feel at the moment, she only felt worn out from the day.  
Her alarm would wake her in around 5 hours, her bus will depart at 7:30, which leaves her an hour and a half to get ready. They would need a proximity 30 min to the bus stop at Norfolk. The bus drive would last 13-14 hours. Liz closed her eyes and drifted over into the dream world.


	2. Kate Moretti

Kate Moretti, Chicago

Kate looked up from her task to clean up behind the bar and focused on the clock to her left. Quarter past midnight. Not to long till the end of her shift. She knew that she only could work at the bar, because of the fact that her dad was an ex-cop and he owned this bar. His friends and ex-colleagues looked the other way if it came to her age; to the most of them she was like a daughter. Kate finished cleaning up and looked around the empty bar. The last customer had left around midnight, on a Sunday they had only open till 1 o'clock so she would have the last 45 minutes to herself. Actually not all to herself her dad was in his office only a door away.  
It was one week before she would start studying at CLMU. Kate came from a family of cops her father, her grandfather and grand grandfather. It was passed to the first son of each Moretti. Her Dad only got her, a daughter, but she would study and go to the police as well. Even if she wasn't a son. Her father didn't know about her plan, but she will tell him few weeks into her study. She got herself a place in a dorm at university, it wasn't a single dorm room so she would need to share it with one or two other collage rookies.  
A yawn slipped from her mouth. "Go to bed Kiddo it was a long day for you." "There are only 45 mins left of the shift, dad. I can take that", she protested against her father. "I know that, but tomorrow you will have to be fit for moving in the dorm and that will cost all your energy, so go to sleep Katy", her dad told her with his 'a no isn't accepted' voice, he always uses to get her to do something he wants.  
"OK dad", she replied with an eye roll she never even tried to cover from him. "Not in that tone, young lady", he said with a playful smile on his face. Kate started to smile as well, hugged her dad, gave him a pike on his cheek and swirled around with an, "thanks, dad."  
Her Dad smiled proudly as the doorbell rang, after she had left and the door closed shut. His little girl would start college the next day.  
A cold wind blew as Kate left the pub, a shiver ran down her spine as the wind hit her. This Night was star clear even if she only could see the North Star. It was a shame that she couldn't see all the stars out there because of the city lights. Kate swore herself that she would go out of town sometimes to see the stars.  
After walking 10 mins she rounded a corner into her neighborhood, till today she had been living at home with her father, but in around 9 hours she would be moving in a dorm. A sound from a bush to her right brought her out of her thoughts.  
With a loud "miau" came the neighbor’s cat out of the bush and came her way. All around here only called him Garfield because he really looked like the cartoon cat, not only his fur, even his mass let him look like the cartoon Garfield. Every other day she would have kneeled down, but today she need to get home to check her things over again before she would leave in the morning.  
Streetlight let the cat’s eye glow in a deep yellow as she passed by him.  
As she reached the porch of the house she took all three steps at once, unlocked the door in a smooth motion, stepped inside the darkness of her home and let the door shut behind her.  
Kate didn't bother to switch on the lights, she knew this house better than anything else. Without light she made her way up the stairs and down the hall to her room. There she needed to switch on the lights because nothing was where it used to be.  
Her normally clean room was a mess, because she had started to sort out what to take with here to the dorm. After looking around two times she took some stack of clothes into her bag and the other stacks back to where they belong. If she needed more clothes she would come back and get them.  
A backpack and a luggage was already packed and ready to go.  
Kate was unsure if she should take some more stuff with her, but decided to leave the rest here till she knew what she would need in her new home.  
She collects all the things which were lying around and put them back in place. After cleaning up she throw off her t-shirt, peeled herself out of her jeans, killed the light and jumped into bed.  
Tomorrow would start a new chapter of her life, she was nervous, but still her exhausted body got the better of her and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my nativ language, if someone is interested in beta reading let me know.


End file.
